Della
How Della joined the Tourney Della Duck is the daughter of Hortense McDuck and Quackmore Duck and Donald Duck's twin sister, as well as the niece of Scrooge McDuck. She is the mother of Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Donald's triplet nephews. Della has rarely appeared in any stories, so information about her is largely unknown. According to the Eiser Award-winning comic book series The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck, Della and Donald are revealed to be twins.The relationship with her sons and Donald, and why she leaves them with her brother, is debatable. According to the Dutch Disney comic 80 is prachtig, Della was one of the first female pilots, and eventually became an astronaut, so she left her children with her brother just before she left for a space trip. After the shadow crisis on Earth, Della is visited upon by a krogan patrol led by Grunt. He offered a chance to fly her back to Duckburg, in return for "putting a bullet between the eyes of one Yami Sukehiro". Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Della looks into an old weapon cache. After the announcer calls her name Della swings out a rod and spins it as the camera zooms saying "i'm just happy with this earthenware pot! It's beautiful!" Special Moves Ancient Star (Neutral) Della flicks a ten-point shuriken at her opponent. Grace Shot (Side) Della swings a shotgun and shoots it at her opponent. Temple Vaulter (Up) Della vaults into the air using her rod and swings it two times in midair. The vault into the air will drag her opponent sky high also. White Hunt (Down) Della swings her rod low to the left, then does a middle-right swing and slams the rod down. Plane Attack (Hyper Smash) Della jumps away then reappears flying a plane and shoots its machine guns at her opponent, then shoots three rockets at her opponent. Selene's Wrath (Final Smash) Della raises her rod and spins it until it glows with a bright blue light. She then swings her rod three times blasting the light to give heavy damage on her opponents. Victory Animations #Della thrusts her staff three times and brushes her hair saying "Yep, I've still got it!" #Della kicks her staff up and catches it saying "Leaps and bounds are my middle names." #Della vaults on her staff and stands on her plane saying "Wow! There's amazing places in the world!" On-Screen Appearance Della climbs out of a treasure chest and says "Huh? Boys?" Trivia *Della's rival is Yami Sukehiro, Captain of the Black Bull squad. Her second rival is Smoker the White Hunter, a Marine captain turned Vice Admiral and stationed at G-5. *Della Duck shares her French voice actress with Ameno, Power Tracy and Excadrill. *Della Duck shares her German voice actress with Jinora. *Della Duck shares her Arabic voice actress with Lovely Carrot and Rondo. *Della Duck shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Zarina. Category:DuckTales characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters